


Saiyan Language Glossary

by MegaKat



Category: Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Foreign Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This glossary applies to many of my stories, so I may as well post it right away in case anyone needs it as a reference. This language is something I've developed over the years on ff.net and now that I'm moving here, it may come in handy! This will also be updated regularly as I add new words to the vocabulary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED 1-26-17 with a metric fuckton of new vocabulary. Yall can definitely thank Over8000 not only for a lot of it--I come up with it, but he's awesome at asking for new words and helping me play with word association game. Seriously, this dude is the only person I have that I can geek out with about linguistics because he GETS IT. Omfg the convo we just had about Old and Middle English... yall have no clue how much I LOVE languages in general. But yeah, Over8000 is awesome. He also rides me about posting this shit when we're having conversations in Saiyan and I start dropping words he doesn't know, because I'm a piece of shit that loves to add to it on my computer but hates to update in a timely fashion. :D So dude, I love you and here's the update you've been on me about for about, oh.... three months.
> 
> Updated 9-14-16 with a SHITTON of new words, yall. Props and a shoutout to Over8000 and Tifa (sorry girlfriend, can't remember your handle this early in the morning) for their help with the exponential growth of the Saiyan language!!
> 
> Over8000 contacted me awhile back, probably about a 6 months to a year ago, asking if he could use my Saiyan language. As yall know, as long as I'm asked and cited/linked to or whatever, I'm totally cool with it being used (it's only when it's ganked without asking me that I get all pissy about it). He also asked if he could add to it. Of course, since this language is literally like my fucking baby--and yall that've been fans since the beginning KNOW how fucking long I've been working on it and how MUCH work has gone into it--I said 'hell no.' However, I was totally down with suggestions for it, and more than open to requests for new words if he needed them for his stories. 
> 
> So... yeah, a LOT of new words are in this updated version of the dictionary, yall. A LOT. Enough that I'm going to post a false updated chapter just to let yall know that there is a massive update to this thing. 
> 
> So, with that said, check out Over8000 and his stuff on FFN! https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2444770/Over8000
> 
> On AO3:  
> archiveofourown.org/users/Over8000/pseuds/Over8000
> 
> AND he's a really amazeballs artist, too!!! I wish I could draw that well!! But... in all seriousness, if I could, yall know I would like, inundate all of yall with dick pics nearly every damned day like "LOOK WHAT I DID!! ISN'T IT GLORIOUS AND *HUGE* AND *VEINY* AS HELL!? I'MA DO NAPPA NEXT AND I'M GONNA HAVE TO TAPE THREE SHEETS OF PAPER TOGETHER TO DO HIM JUSTICE!"
> 
> So yeah... be glad I can't draw. Here's Over8000 on his dA! Go check him out on any of these links and show him some love!  
> http://over-8000.deviantart.com/

**_ Saiyan Glossary _ **

**_Suffixes_ **

**'or** = this suffix usually indicates the usage of the word as a verb. ex: k'sha=mate k'sha'or=to mate. Some exceptions are made, such as 'ir at the end of the word, as in A'hir (to hurt).

 **-U** =denotes that the word is plural, much in the same way that S does the same in Solarian. So warriors would be "geu"

######################

 **Pronounciation:** Some people have been asking for this, and the main question of pronunciation lies within the vowels, so it’s actually very simple!

 **A** = the ‘ah’ sound in most cases, unless it’s followed by a consonant without a glottal stop, in which case it’s a hard a, sounding like a in ‘apple’

Examples:

Au=the ‘ow’ sound (so ‘you’ is pronounced ‘ow’ and if you’re shouting it, you’re going to sound hurt in Solarian (English)!)

Ad=sounds just like the word ‘add’

A’hir=the apostrophe denotes a glottal stop, therefore the a sounds like ‘ah’

 **E** =when it starts a word or follows a consonant, it’s a short hard e, like the first e in ‘energy.’ When it directly follows a glottal stop, it’s a long e, as in ‘eat.’ But when it ends a word? Anything goes.

Examples:

En= just like the first syllable of energy.

Ch’ete= ‘ch-eetee’ And it’s not ‘cheat,’ it’s the sound ‘ch’ followed by a barely perceptible pause, then ‘eetee.’ Think ‘treaty.’

Now! E is easily the most confusing of the vowels, since it has few rules. It’s the English language of vowels! When it ends a word, it can be anything, A few examples…

‘ge’ is ‘gee’

But ‘he’ is ‘heh’ and ‘heu’ is ‘heh-oo’

G’re is ‘guh-ree’

Yeah, the E’s are confusing.

 **I=** Probably the most simple. ‘I’ is automatically a long ‘e’ sound with only one exception. If it starts a word, it’s a short ‘I’ and sounds like ‘ih.’ But in every other case, it’s pronounced as ‘ee.’

 **O** = this vowel is also very simple. If it ends a word or begins it, it’s always a long ‘o’ as in ‘oh.’ If it’s preceded and followed by another letter, it sounds like ‘ah’ as in the Solarian word ‘got.’

 **U** =Always an ‘oo’ sound unless it’s preceded by an ‘a.’ Then it makes the ‘w’ sound.

 

############################

**_Numbers_ **

**et, hi, urd, ood, oot, it, mai, ti, ba, pib**

tens are easy from there!

**Pib’et, pib’hi, pib’urd… etc**

**_Measurements of Time_ **

One year in Saiyan is literally “twelve moons”, translating into **pibhi’chau.** For multiple years, you merely add the number of years ahead of **pibhi’chau** , with the exception of **et** (one), because that would just be redundant. For example, **oot pibhi’chau** translates to “five years,” **ba pibhi’chau** into “nine years,” **pibti pibhi’chau** into “eighteen years,” and so on and so forth.

Months are extremely easy. I’m pretty sure you’ve already guessed that “months” is literally “moons.” Therefore, “two months” is simply **hi’chau**. All of the months are like that on the Saiyan calendar as well, with only one slight difference. Our February would read as “two month” in Saiyan, with the glottal stop remaining between “two” and “month,” but with the “u” letter removed, rendering the word singular rather than plural. So, to get February, you would say **Hi’cha** , “second month.” September would be **Ba’cha** , or “nine month/ninth month.” November, “eleven month/eleventh month” would be **Pibet’cha** , and December, **Pibhi’cha**. The only time when **Et** is put ahead of **‘cha** is when referring to January. If **Et** isn’t used, the speaker is referring to a single month as a unit of time, not the calendar month.

Days, you’ve probably already figured out as well. **Sh’dra** is day in Saiyan, and when counting you remove the glottal stop, as you usually would when combining most words, moving it to the place where those multiple words are combined… except for “one day,” in which case, the answer is simple **sh’dra** , since **et’shdra** would be considered redundant. For example, ten days is simply **pib’shdra** , and so on and so forth, until one reaches **mai’shdra,** “one week.”

Weeks is where it gets a bit trickier. A sennight—one week—is simply stated above, but a fortnight and three weeks is different and drops **dra** from the word for the sake of brevity. A fortnight is **hi’mai’sh** , and three weeks is **urd’mai’sh**. Four weeks is a month, where things get simple again and a month is a quick and easy **cha**.

 

Goddamnit, I _really_ should like, make youtube videos for the pronunciation of this shit and quick breakdowns of how stuff like measurements of days and weeks and stuff work and how the glottal stops sometimes shift when combining words to form certain meanings/concepts.

****

****

**_Words / Phrases_ **

**A'hir** =to hurt

 **ad** =eat

 **Ah** =ouch

 **Ah’ta** =boobs (yes. Boobs hurt man. Yall go watch South Park to get this joke… and thank over8000 for this word)

 **At=** infant

 **At’rot** =to talk/jabber/gossip/tell/say/said

 **Atti=** “baby, sweetheart” A pet name typically never used in public, typically used with a favourite female offspring or casually with a mate at home.

 **Au** =You

 **Ba’dum** =flawed/imperfect (a slur against half-breed Saiyans when used in the context of/in reference to anyone of mixed race)

 **Br’ad** =food

 **br'at** =child/kid (other races that speak the common intergalactic tongue regularly mistake this for 'brat' and the Saiyans just run with it as a bit of an inside joke... since most of their young ARE brats, anyway)

 **Br’ihd** (pronounced ‘bride’)=pie

 **B’ro=** sweets/candy in general, can also mean sweet/kind/gentle depending upon context

 **Buh** =beg/plead

 **buh'mor** = May I? (similar to please)

 **Buh'tir** =Please

 **ch** =blood (loosely can also mean ‘kin’)

 **ch'ete** =means literally "blood pieces" and refers to the custom of chopping a traitor's firstborn son into pieces and handing them to the father as punishment, making him live with the grief of his act of disloyalty and the resulting loss of his child. That warrior is then exiled with no hope of returning to Vegeta-sai. (credit to AnaFrost for the idea of the custom) There are exceptions made in certain cases, i.e. there are no sons over fifteen, or there is no child at all. In this case, the warrior would bear the punishment and his pieces delivered to his father or mentor.

 **ch'j'ha** =blood vow/blood pact (the most sacred of promises, to even break one would be utterly unthinkable)

 **ch'teru** =blood debt (this is the most sacred of debts and must be repaid somehow by the owing party in order to retain their honor. Even if the person owed the blood debt doesn't think they're owed anything at all, ch'cr'dit must occur unless the party owed formally absolves the other of all debt)

 **cha** =moon

 **Cha** =the Saiyan moon goddess

 **cha’gar** =moontime, period

 **cha'dra** =moonlight

 **ch’so** =silver

 **ch'cr'dit** =blood payment (not literally blood unless the receiving party asks for it, _ch'cr'dit_ lasts until the one owed formally absolves the giver of all _ch'teru_ )

 **ch’f’ri** =literally, ‘no blood.’ This is the only form of releasing someone from _ch’teru_ and absolving them of any and all _ch’cr’dit_.

 **cha'kio** =moonbeast (oozaru form)

 **ch’ue** =family/kin (‘ch’ can be used for this as well, ch’ue usually denotes a massive family, like everyone.)

 **chir** =bloody

 **cr'dit** =money, payment (now you know why they're called "credits"!)

 **cril** =understand/know/comprehend

 **D'ha** =Now

 **Di’hi** =fast

 **Di’tir** =run

 **d'in** **m'yo** =thank you-literally, "my thanks" or "my gratitude"

 **da** = old, elderly

 **Da'ta** (sort of disrespectful, but only when used in this particular word)=old man

 **Da’ja** =grandfather

 **Da’ma** =grandmother

 **dra** =light

 **Dra** =the Saiyan war god and their god of the sun

 **ed** =cold

 **eek** =very

 **ee’ko** =all/everything

 **eh** =hi, hello

 **en** =good

 **en'go** =close enough/acceptable/fine/alright/ok

 **esi** =here

 **f'ai** =meat

 **fee** =forever/always

 **fen’gra** =similar to v’enra, but the beneficiary of a dead warrior is usually mated. That warrior will still take the other warrior’s family into his household and offer them his protection and support as if they are his own. This is not something that is done often, and is usually only promised for the best and most respected of comrades, or as a form of blood payment.

 **F'ri** =No

 **F’ri tapa jik’arot** =shut the fuck up

 **Fr’di** =slow

 **Fr’jho** =lie

 **Fr’jho’ir** =liar

 **F’ril** =slang combination of “don’t understand,” literally means stupid or idiot

 **Fri’va** =slang for coward, pussy, wuss

 **Gar** =time

 **Ga=** new

 **G'in** =Yes

 **Go** =close (in reference to distance or an amount of time, as in near to/close to something)

 **Go’a** =close (as in closing a door)

 **Go’i** =open

 **Go’ich=** cutting

 **g're** = ok/yeah/whatever/sure (has several meanings but is basically a casual agreeance with something just said, less formal/serious than g'in)

 **ge** =warrior

 **ge’tah** =friend/ally (note that the ‘tah’ sound has a longer ‘ah’ sound than ‘ta,’ the word for man/male, and that ‘tah’ also includes a brief ‘h’ sound at the end that’s not silent. It would sound like ‘taa-huh’ as best as I can pronounce it myself, anyway)

 **H’ir** =go

 **he** =god

 **heu** =gods

 **hir** =to make

 **hi'sha** =The Pull

 **hi'nah** =stop/shut up/that’s enough (can't stop/don’t stop= f'ri hi'nah)

 **ho** =little

 **ho’sh** =daughter/girl (see ho’ta for context of the dual meaning)

 **ho’ta** =son/boy (of course, this all depends upon context. Now you know why Vegeta’s always calling Trunks “boy” whenever he’s not calling him “brat”)

 **H'tir** =move

 **Ih** =for, to, of (it’s a very versatile preposition and context must be taken into consideration with this word, as is the norm with many Saiyan words)

 **Ihu’tre** = Folklore. The oral history of the Saiyans, consisting of mostly legends and myths. They are rarely written down, since warriors have little time to waste on reading and writing anything but tactical manuals.

 **ish** =hard/firm/tough/strong

 **ishi** =strength

 **Ja'ta** =father

 **Ja’ja’ta** =a pet name of sorts for grandfather, like “paw paw”

 **j'ha** =swear/promise

 **j’ho** =truth

 **jho’kin** =memory

 **jho’kir** =to remember

 **jik’hi** =asshole

 **jik** -ass

 **jik’arot=** to talk shit with the sole purpose of starting a f/ to talk shit during a fight/to talk shit, period

 **ji’kot** =free/freedom

 **ji’kot’tor** =to be freed

 **ji’shu** =childbirth (this is regarded as a battle as well)

 **Ji'shi** =spar

 **Ji’nava** =An honour match

 **Ji’ta** =a real fight, one that is usually fought to the death

 **Ji’tach=** squad

 **ka** =bird (a flock would be 'kaka')

 **k’hir** =surrender/give in/submit (honourably, not to be confused in any way with _va’hir_ , which is dishonourable. _K’hir_ also includes surrendering sexually and consensually, typically to a mate)

 **Ki** =energy (yup. It means the exact same thing in Solarian)

 **Ki’po=** The golden ki of fire, spoken only of in tales. The Legendary Super Saiyan.

 **K'sha** =mate

 **K'sha'or** =to mate (nice way of saying "lets fuck!")

 **kio** =The Beast (a Saiyan's inner beast)

 **Kot** =peace

 **Kot’ka** =to speak peaceably, negotiate

 **Kot'tor** =to relax

 **l'esh** =night

 **le** =devoid of light/utter darkness

 **le’pa** =blind

 **ma’tapa** =motherfucker

 **m'kor** = sleep

 **M'eh** =Me/I/I am

 **M’ehu** =we

 **M'yo** =mine/my

 **M’yau** =our/ours

 **Ma** =mother

 **mah'ni** =I'm sorry—informally, ‘forgive me’

 **N’hir** =fly

 

 **N'ta** =safe

 **N’ti** =guard/bodyguard (noun)

 **N’tir** =to guard/to protect (verb)

 **N’tile** =nightguard

 **Na** =up

 **Na’ge** =angel

 **Na’ho** =cute/adorable

 **Na’ko** =heaven/paradise

 **Na’uch** =beautiful, beauty, pretty

 **nava** =tail

 **na’va** =honor (this word is pronounced only slightly different from the word for tail, rather with the emphasis on the last syllable, and is pretty much the same word because a Saiyan’s tail **is** his honor)

 **nava’f’ri** =literally “no tail” or “no honor,” when someone gets their tail cut off/removed either wholly or partially as a form of punishment. This punishment is just a step below the ch’ete

 **nee** =and/also/too

 **ni** =forgiveness

 **ni’or** =to forgive—a deeper, more formal, contrite apology than ‘mah’ni’ when used in ‘ni’or m’eh’

 **nu’ch** = help (when used as a single word/command/request)

 **nu’or** =help/aid (when used in a sentence)

 **osa** =gold

 **os’ko** =perfect

 **o’kin** =dream/vision

 **pah** =eye (for any linguists out there, this word was derived from the sound it makes when it’s ripped out of the eyesocket)

 **pa’ir** =see

 **po** =fire/hot

 **po'mi** =the burning (to burn/it burns in association with this epic mating drive is po'mir)

 **posh’ri** =liquor (literally firewater)

 **po’sh** =fertile time/heat

 **p'ue** =home, or literally "territory"

 **R'sha** (only used with mates or intended mates)=beloved/ can also be used to refer to a mate in the third person or to a woman/man being courted. Can be substituted for girlfriend/boyfriend if a courting mark is present.

 **R'sha'or** =to court (without biting, usually, but sometimes a half-bond is present or a warrior will be courting as penance of sort for establishing a bond too soon for his/her other half)

 **Rad’ir** =to come (yes, this can double for the sexual type as well) to arrive, or can be used as an order to follow

 **rada** =come (verb), pleasure, follow, arrive (noun)

 **ree** =never

 **r’eh=** who?

 **r'en** =what?

 **R’es** =where?

 **R’et** =why?

 **Re'ni** =massage (there are several different types of massage, though, depending on its purpose. Being a warrior people, the Saiyans are practically the inventors of the rubdown)

 **Ro** =ear

 **R’or** =hear

 **Ro’fr** =deaf

 **Ron** =echo

 **rot** =noisy

 

 **sh** =woman/life/light/star (this is arguably one of the most confusing words in the Saiyan language, even Saiyans sometimes get confused if they’re not aware of the context of the conversation)

 **sh'dra** =life light (their sun)/day (unit of measurement)

 **Sh’fr** =sister

 **sh’gar** =day/daytime/sun is up

 **sh'ri** =liquid of any kind, really, but usually refers to water

 **shi** =tears

 **shi’or** =to cry

 **T'au** =yours/your

 **T'uh** =Want/I want

 **T’ui** =Need

 **ta** =man

 **ta’i** =death/dead/killed (grammar for this is interesting. When placing the word before a name, it indicates that the warrior is dead. Placing it after indicates that the warrior survived and the opponent is dead.)

 **ta’ir** =dying/die (verb)

 **tai’ji** =to kill violently

 **ta'dra** =light that kills (their second sun—the blue one—the one that is much hotter and kills rather than nurtures)

 **ta’fr** =brother

 **ta’hi=** trust

 **tah'kha** =love (this word is NEVER SAID... ok, almost never. Maybe on a deathbed or when extremely drunk). Its usage alone without the ‘or suffix can be considered shorthand for “I love you,” but if it’s spoken, the phrase is usually so rare and the occasion so serious that the full sentence is used. Simply put, “I love you” is not something spoken casually among Saiyans, if it’s ever spoken at all. Many mated couples never say it, not even once, and those that do will say it only in private, behind closed doors, and probably only before the mating bond is established. Afterwards, since they can each feel the other’s love through the bond, “love” is likely never uttered again out loud since there’s no longer a need to actually say it.

 **tah'kha'or** =to love (used in "I love you")

 **ta’ki** =penis (again, thank over8000 for this… and yall call me the pervert…)

 **ta’kipo** =erection (thanks, over8000… guys, I’m not the pervert this time)

 **tuk’hir** =to make love

 **tapa** =fuck (not the verb, but every other way that we know this very versatile swearword)

 **tapa'or** =to fuck (fairly vulgar)

 **tar** =give

 **ten** =big

 **th’do** =plate

 **th’di** =bowl

 **th’sh** =cup

 **tor’ir** =get/take

 **tor'sha** =mating mark/biting associated with mating, does not include violent, painful bites

 **t'ur** =wasted/drunk/hammered/lit/high

 **tur’sh** =hung over/hangover

 **uch** =soft

 **uch’nava** =pity (literally ‘soft honor’)

 **ura** =only

 **ui** =to be, be

 **va’hir** =to surrender/give up (usually in reference to battle, which Saiyans would consider dishonourable, cowardly or weak. Not to be confused in any way with _k’hir_. It’s definitely not a word used as a compliment or something that would be spoken in bed towards a mate or potential mate.)

 **Ve** =royalty

 **Ve’ho** =prince(ss) (the gender on this word is neutral)

 **Ve’osa=** crown

 **Ve’sh** =queen

 **Ve’ta** =king

 **v'enra** = a Saiyan male's beneficiary in the event of his death. The chosen warrior would care for the deceased's mate and children as if they were his own. A v'enra also has first rights to the mate if he wants to claim her and his claim is acceptable to her.

 **v'nu** = more/many

 **v’nui** =again

 **zua** =blue


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in my notes on the actual chapter, I needed to tell yall something pretty important about the Saiyan Language Glossary update that I did this morning, so read on!

**Hey everyone!! Please read on for a quick, important note about this morning's update to the Saiyan Language! You know I NEVER post false updates to this thing, but I wanted everyone to know some info about what's going on with the Saiyan Language, and the fact that there will now be pretty frequent updates to it with new words added.**

 

Updated 9-14-16 with a SHITTON of new words, yall. Props and a shoutout to Over8000 and Tifa (sorry girlfriend, can't remember your handle this early in the morning) for their help with the exponential growth of the Saiyan language!!

Over8000 contacted me awhile back, probably about a 6 months to a year ago, asking if he could use my Saiyan language. As yall know, as long as I'm asked and cited/linked to or whatever, I'm totally cool with it being used (it's only when it's ganked without asking me that I get all pissy about it). He also asked if he could add to it. Of course, since this language is literally like my fucking baby--and yall that've been fans since the beginning KNOW how fucking long I've been working on it and how MUCH work has gone into it--I said 'hell no.' However, I was totally down with suggestions for it, and more than open to requests for new words if he needed them for his stories.

So... yeah, a LOT of new words are in this updated version of the dictionary, yall. A LOT. 

So, with that said, check out Over8000 and his stuff on FFN! https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2444770/Over8000

On AO3:  
archiveofourown.org/users/Over8000/pseuds/Over8000

AND he's a really amazeballs artist, too!!! I wish I could draw that well!! But... in all seriousness, if I could, yall know I would like, inundate all of yall with dick pics nearly every damned day like "LOOK WHAT I DID!! ISN'T IT GLORIOUS AND *HUGE* AND *VEINY* AS HELL!? I'MA DO NAPPA NEXT AND I'M GONNA HAVE TO TAPE THREE SHEETS OF PAPER TOGETHER TO DO HIM JUSTICE!"

So yeah... be glad I can't draw. Here's Over8000 on his dA! Go check him out on any of these links and show him some love!  
http://over-8000.deviantart.com/

 

**So, like I said in the beginning of this quick, important post, there will now be regular updates to the dictionary, more or less. I've honestly been updating my file of it pretty often and have just forgotten to copy/paste it here with the updated words. And no worries to those of yall that were annoyed by this false chapter update thingy, you know I don't do them often because they ARE annoying, and I probably won't do another one on here. Hell, don't get too mad at me, I honestly don't think I've done a false update for some kind of author's note in like, ten years. I just felt like this info needed to be shared, and I meant it when I said that yall should give Ray (Over8000) a look. At least give him and Tifa some love--they've been really wonderful, staunch friends throughout my depression, and extremely supportive. They even VISITED ME!! Oh my God I could totally geek the fuck out about that for HOURS, honestly, but I'll spare yall. How fucking COOL is it that I had fans come and pay me a visit, all the way from NY to NC!? Ok, to be fair, they were in SC visiting family both times, so it wasn't too far of a drive, but it was still pretty far!!! The first time, Tifa stayed over for a few days, endured both my children AND my endless talking, and the second time, both of them came for half a day and Ray and I developed a list of more words that he wanted Saiyan words for! Bonus, I was horribly depressed then (it wasn't but a few weeks ago), and they didn't give me shit about how fucking messy my house was and how tired and down I was. Seriously, guys, I love them so much. They're amazing. Fucking amazing, and if you two are reading this, THANK YOU. I didn't tell yall how depressed I was at the time, but yall's visit really, truly picked me up. I cleaned the house the next day, top to bottom, and since then I've managed to mostly get my head out of my ass. I love yall! *HUG***


End file.
